


Сливочный пломбир

by KeepCalmAndBePumpkin



Category: Hunter X Hunter, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalmAndBePumpkin/pseuds/KeepCalmAndBePumpkin
Summary: Написано специально для выкладок команды WTF MobPsycho100 2017 на WTFK 2017





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Cream Sundae](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530000) by [sorrow_key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrow_key/pseuds/sorrow_key)



> Написано специально для выкладок команды WTF MobPsycho100 2017 на WTFK 2017

На площади в городском парке — яркий лоток с мороженым. Молодого продавца осаждают стайки детей и их родители — в такую жару приятно охладиться вкусным лакомством. Детей необычный клоунский наряд мороженщика совсем не пугает, а родители стараются не замечать жутковатого взгляда продавца.

Рейген недолюбливает клоунов. Особенно если его чутьё воет об опасности, стоит только глянуть в сторону лотка. Он обошёл бы подозрительного клоуна по большой дуге, если бы не Моб. Рейген не может отказать, когда на него так смотрят — с надеждой и верой в его силу взрослого.

— Значит, хочешь мороженое.

Моб кивает, и его глаза горят восторгом.

— Может, я дам тебе деньги, и ты сам купишь? — Рейген всё-таки не хочет подходить к подозрительному лотку.

— Вы его боитесь? — Моб остро чувствует настроение Рейгена.

— Нет… Опасаюсь, — признаётся тот. Несмотря на забавный клоунский прикид, продавец мороженого выглядит очень пугающе.

— Я тоже. Он странный, — Моб передёргивает плечами, словно ежась от внезапного порыва ветра.

В конце концов они подходят к лотку вместе, и Рейген просит две порции сливочного пломбира. Продавец со скукой протягивает стаканчик взрослому и более радушно — подростку.

— Простите, это яблочный, — смущённо произносит Моб, понюхав шарик мороженого.

— Сливочный это скучно, — тянет странный продавец.

— Но я хочу сливочный,— мягко настаивает Моб.

— Получишь, если угадаешь карту, — клоун, словно из воздуха, достаёт колоду карт.

— Либо давай сливочный пломбир, либо возвращай деньги, — угрожающе требует Рейген и оттесняет Моба от прилавка.

— Какую карту я загадал? — продавец довольно щурит золотистого цвета глаза, игнорируя слова Рейгена. Всё его внимание занято Мобом.

— Ту, что поместили на моё плечо? — спрашивает Моб. В его голосе слышится раздражение. Клоун присвистывает и вытягивает со спины Моба червонного туза.

— Сто баллов. Обязательно найди меня, как подрастёшь, — и клоун протягивает Мобу желанный рожок сливочного мороженого.

Чуть позднее Рейген и Моб сидят под большим деревом и наслаждаются кратким отдыхом после удачно проведённого экзорцизма.

— Так что, Моб, этот клоун — тоже эспер? — спрашивает Рейген, внезапно вспомнив недавнее происшествие. Моб нерешительно кивает:

— Похоже на то. Он сильный.

— Жуткий тип.

— Ага, — соглашается Моб. И они надолго замолкают, продолжая любоваться летним днём.


End file.
